Taking the Plunge
by PhoenixFire Lia
Summary: Well, I think this is G-rated. A disastrous bridal shower makes Matt realize all the more how much he loves Sora. Sorato, yay!


Taking the Plunge

Taking the Plunge

I was going to write a little body switch fic, but seven pages in I realized it sucked. So, now I'm writing a short Sorato based loosely on a few things. One: Episode 50. Two: King Weregarurumon's fic "Let's Get Married" (sugoi). Three: The song "Chapel of Love," part of which my freshmen girls' choir sang in our spring concert. Four: My cousin Craig is getting married and we're having the bridal shower at our house. So here it is. Remember, since this is marriage-oriented, the kids aren't 02-age. That would be just plain creepy if you ask me. And keep sending entries!

** **

"Another toaster!" Sora cried happily, peeling the champagne colored wrapping paper off another cardboard box. She set it aside next to the three other toasters, two coffee makers, and various other household appliances. 

"Looks like you'll have to be big breakfast people," Mimi joked. The other girls laughed. 

"Gee, two Digidestined weddings in such a short time, first Yolei and then Davis. And both wives pregnant, too! Seems like only yesterday we were being picked on in our underwear by Devimon," Sora murmured. 

"And yelling at Ken for kidnapping Agumon. Who knew I'd end up 'Mrs. Digimon Emperor' one day?" Yolei added, resting a hand on her softly rounding stomach. 

**A/N: I still support Kensuke; I just want to stick close to episode fifty. **

M/N (Matt's Note): And we're throwing Takari and Jyoumi in for Lia's sanity to make up for the lack of yaoi. 

"Speaking of Ken, where are the guys? Weren't they supposed to pick up Matt two hours ago?" Kari asked, fiddling with her class ring on her middle finger. 

Sora paled, putting her next present on the coffee table. "What if Matt's jilting me? What if he got cold feet? It's a week before the wedding!"

"No, no! I never meant that! I mean, they're probably in traffic or something! I'm sure they'll be here soon!" Kari quickly covered. 

~*~

"Come on, Matt! Cheer up, this is supposed to be your bachelor party!" Tai said, slinging an arm around his best friend's shoulder. Matt sighed deeply, shaking his head. 

"I'm not in the party mood, sorry. I'm actually quite worried."

"Worried about what, bro?" T.K. questioned, ruffling his elder sibling's short-cropped blonde hair. 

"Hey, lay off the hair, Mullet Boy." T.K. scowled and started grumbling about his hair. Matt rolled his eyes before continuing. "I'm just concerned that I won't be a good husband, or a good father. I'm not going to be home often as it is, what with my job."

"Relax, Matt!" Ken said, the band of gold on his finger shining under the bar lights. "Yolei and I were scared at first, but we made it through the problems and we're very happy. And you'll have all of us to rely on, too."

"Yeah, so chill out and have fun! This is your party!" Davis cheered. 

"Party?" Cody questioned. "Why do I feel like we're forgetting something?"

"Weren't we supposed to be somewhere?" Joe asked. 

"A while ago?" Izzy put in. 

The seven Digidestined men looked at each other, panicked. "THE SHOWER!"

"What shower?" Matt asked, sipping at his Coke. 

"The bridal shower the girls asked us to pick you up for two hours ago! Oh man, Mimi's gonna have a fit!" Tai wailed, grabbing Matt by the wrist and dragging the very confused groom-to-be to the parking lot, the rest of his wedding party following. 

"We'll go on ahead and meet you there!" Tai instructed. 

"And make sure you get on your knees and grovel for them, they are going to be so bull!" Davis moaned. 

~*~

Back at the ranch, Sora was hysterically sobbing, certain her fiancé had run off with some blonde supermodel named Kiki. Kari was trying to calm Yolei down, who was in a rage and shouting until her face went as purple as her hair. 

"It's not good for the baby!"

Mimi and Mrs. Takenouchi were in the middle of comforting Sora when the front door flew open. Everyone looked up as Matt flew to the crying woman's side. He went to put his arms around her, she slapped them away. 

"You hate me! You're leaving me for a supermodel a week before my wedding! You never wanted to marry me!" she howled. 

"Sora, Sora please understand. I'm so sorry I'm late, the guys took me out for a drink and we lost track of time. You have to believe me when I say I want to marry you with all my heart and soul. I love you, Sora. And I'll prove it. C'mon, we're going for a drive."

Sora looked up at him, her eyes red and swollen as tears rolled down her cheeks. 

"Where?"

"You'll see. It's a surprise."

As Matt led Sora out the door and to the convertible double-parked outside, the other guys tried to sneak in. Yolei gave her husband a thunderous glare. 

"And _where _have you been, Ken Ichijouji?"

"Um…being a marriage councilor?" 

"Boy, do I feel bad for Ken," T.K. muttered to Davis and Cody.

"If I ever get married, I definitely won't have a wife like her," Cody replied. 

"You could stand up to her! What happened to all those years of judo you took?" Davis asked. T.K. coughed and Cody rolled his eyes. 

"What? What'd I say?"

"It was kendo, not judo. Cody's very specific about that," T.K. hissed.

"Well everyone makes that sort of mistake, T.J.!"

"How many times have I told you? IT'S T.K.!!"

"Maybe you should just call him Takeru," Kari sighed. 

"Some party this is," Izzy muttered as the usual chaos that followed the Digidestined broke out. "Good thing the digimon aren't here or it'd all be over."

~*~

Matt glanced over at Sora in the passenger seat, still not speaking to him. She had stopped crying a while ago, but now resorted to the all-ominous Silent Treatment. 

"I can't make everything better if you don't tell me what's wrong," he murmured, switching lanes. 

"What makes you think something's wrong?"

"You won't talk to me!" 

"You didn't come! I didn't think you cared about me! How could you have just blown me off like that? It was our _wedding shower! _Does this mean you'll skip the rehearsal too?" Sora exploded, clenching her fists as her face turned scarlet. 

"What?! Sora, I told you, I didn't mean to not show up at the shower. In fact, I didn't even know about it until the guys remembered that's where they were supposed to be taking me a whole two hours ago. Believe me, Iwould have been right there next to you opening thirty blenders had I known."

Sora grew quiet again as Matt pulled off the main road onto a little side street and parked the car. He got out and opened the door for her, leading her to a neat little apartment building several blocks away from where they grew up. He escorted her into the elevator, humming along with the hokey music while they waited. 

"Where are we…"

"You'll see. Now close your eyes or I'll close them for you," he hissed. She complied hesitantly as he ledher out of the elevator and down a hallway. Sora tried peeking, but he made her shut her eyes again, tightly. There was a small shuffling as he fiddled with his keychain, and then the definite click of a key in a lock. 

"All right Sora, open your eyes."

Sora looked around the apartment in shock. It was bare, completely empty and white, but with a few coats of paint and some furniture, it would be a cozy home. 

"What…?"

"Welcome home, Mrs. Ishida."

"Matt…you…did you…how…I…" she stammered as the blonde man led her through the house. 

"Painters will be here on Monday, Mimi helped with the interior design. Furniture arrives on Tuesday, also hand-chosen by Mimi. Appliances…fridge and new stove and stuff…will be installed by Wednesday. We'll be able to move in right after the honeymoon," he stated smugly. 

He led her around the house, showing her everything from dinner table to doorknobs. As they stood in what would be their living room, he pointed to a spot near the wall. 

"The first thing we bought after doing the color scheme is the couch that is going right there. I still can't believe I lived in that apartment for twenty years and never had a couch! Well, this will make up for it, huh?" 

Sora walked down a hallway and peered into two small bedrooms side-by-side. 

"Matt, whose rooms are these?" 

Matt smiled at her gently, resting a hand on her shoulder. "I thought we'd put our children in here someday. Otherwise, we can always use them for a study or an office or something."

Sora grinned at her fiancé. "Oh, I'm sure they'll be our kids' rooms someday. I'm determined to show up Yolei and be the better mom."

Matt laughed. "Does that mean I have to try and one-up Ken too?"

"How did you afford this, Matt?"

"Oh, easy. Grandpa Michel sent us a check for some undisclosed amount of francs, and when I took it to be cashed, the banker converted it to yen, and then American denomination just to be sure. Let's just say we were sent a quarter of a million dollars American to build us a little love nest."

Sora stared at him in shock. "A quarter of a million dollars American?"

"Yup, and this was a fairly cheap investment to boot. We're fairly financially set right now." 

They continued to talk about plans for the future, and what the school system was like, and such things until Matt's cell phone began playing a tinny melody, signaling a call. 

"You set your phone to play 'Turn Around' when it rings?" Sora questioned. 

"Can I answer that in a minute?" Matt asked, hitting a button on the phone. "Hey there. Oh! Hi. Yeah? Really, Sir? _Really? _No, no, that shouldn't be a problem. Yes, yes Sir I'm sure it's a great honor for you as well. Mm-hmm, the fifteenth? Yes Sir. Thank you, Sir. Yeah, I'll see you Monday too. I will. Bye."

"Who was that?" Sora asked as the groom-to-be hit another button on his cell phone. 

"My boss," was the reply, Matt's hand trembling. 

"Matt, what is it? Is something wrong?"

"Sora, I told you what I've been doing at work, right?"

"Yeah, you've been helping put together the Mars mission."

"Well, my boss wants me to command the Mars team when we leave in August," Matt stated, trying to calm his racing heart. "And what's more, he wants Gabumon to come with me. I'm…I'm going to be the first man to set foot on Mars."

"Oh Matt!" Sora cried, throwing her arms around him. "This is wonderful! Quick, call the others, let them know!"

"I…I can't believe it. But Sora, I'll probably be gone for our first Christmas."

"I don't care! It's an honor for you, and for all of Japan! Now hurry up and call everyone!"

~*~

Amidst the revelry at the Kamiya apartment, the phone started jangling loudly. 

"Kamiya residence, Ken Ichijouji speaking."

"Hey Ken, it's me. Can you put me on speaker, I've got something to tell everyone."

"Who is it?" Kari asked. 

"Matt. He says he has an announcement." 

Ken hit the button beside the phone cradle, switching the speaker on. 

"Hey you guys. I just got a call from my boss and…"

"He's been laid off? He can't support the family? He's going to live in the ghetto?" Mimi whispered frantically to Joe. 

"Now Mimi, I'm sure it's nothing to be worried about. Were you laid off? Can you support your family? Will you have to live in the ghetto?" Joe hyperventilated. 

"What?! No! I'm going to be flight commander on the Japanese Space Administration's manned Mars mission in August."

Cheers of excitement exploded from the small apartment. 

"And what's more," Matt continued, "Gabumon will co-command."

"All right for Gabumon!" the gang cried. 

"And I thought it would be interesting to tell you that the Americans haven't even put a man on Mars yet. Japan beat out NASA! I'm going to be the first man on Mars!"

The din became unbelievable, and the neighbors started banging on the walls, floors, and ceilings to make them shut up. 

"Sora and I are going out to dinner, so we'll see you later. Hey, one week from today we'll be Mr. and Mrs. Yamato Ishida!"

~*~

One week later… 

Matt stood at the altar, fiddling nervously with his cuff links. His three best men stood beside him, the rest of the groomsmen nearby. 

"Three best men. Only you would end up with three best men, Matt," his father sighed. 

Tai, T.K. and Gabumon grinned wickedly at the comment. "That's us!"

The rest of the Digidestined men looked very dignified standing by their companion, one of the founding members, as he anticipated the ominous chords of the wedding march to peal from the organ. 

"No turning back now, huh bro?" T.K. said. "Time to take the plunge."

"I'm ready…I think."

"Well you better be," Izzy stated. 

"Yeah, cuz the girls will be here any minute!" Davis added. 

"Oh! I almost forgot! Tai, you have to promise me something," Matt said, biting his lip. 

"Anything for you, Matt."

"Look, you and I both know how dangerous my job is. If anything should _ever _happen to me, I want you to take good care of Sora. Okay?"

"You bet! She's got her second husband right here!"

"Is that legal?" Cody asked. 

The wedding seemed to fly by in instants, and before Matt and Sora even realized they had exchanged their vows and "I do's" they were legally married before their friends, family and digimon. They were certain the digimon were more excited for the party that followed, rather than the actual wedding. 

Several months after that… 

Sora laid on the couch in the Ishida apartment, a mug of warm cider in her hand. She turned the volume up on the television, watching contentedly. Biyomon sat on the love seat beside that, eyeing the gifts under the Christmas tree every so often. Sora raised her glass, murmured a little prayer, and drank to her husband. 

"Sora, it's starting!"

"I know, I know," she said, laying a hand on her stomach. 

"Christmas is a time for families to be together, but sometimes it's hard when you have to earn your living. And it certainly doesn't help when you're in space for the holiday season!" the news anchor laughed. "With me now is Commander Matt Ishida with the Mars Mission Team. Good evening, Matt."

"Good evening, and Merry Christmas!"

"So, you're actually on the surface of Mars right now?"

"That's right. My co-commander and digimon partner Gabumon and I went looking for a Christmas tree…needless to say, we didn't find one."

"So what's the hardest part about being away from home on Christmas?"

"Hands down, it's being away from my friends and family. But I spoke to my wife Sora this morning and the Christmas present she gave me makes up for being gone…but just a little bit."

"Oh? Is it something we can announce on the air?"

"Yeah, sure it is! I don't know how you've managed to keep it from me for all this time, Sora, but nice job. I'm going to be a dad! We're having a baby!"

"Congratulations, Matt. We hope to hear from you when you get back to Earth."

"You bet. Now if you'll excuse me, somebody opened a carton of eggnog up here that I have to catch. Merry Christmas from Mars!" That was the end of the report regarding Matt. The next segment was on some loser American president. 

Sora grinned and turned the volume back down on the TV. Biyomon glanced over at her partner, who was falling asleep as she lay there. 

"Sora? Is this the end of the story? Did you and Matt live happily ever after?"

"Yes, we lived happily ever after. But it's not the end of the story. It's just the beginning. Isn't that right, Ame?" she whispered to her child. 

"You're going to name her 'Rain' Ishida?" 

"If Matt likes it, and that's only if it's a girl. I might name it Tenshi if it's a boy."

"I like both of those, and I bet he will too."

_It _is _just a beginning. The beginning of a beautiful life of Love and Friendship. _

~*~

This makes me feel a lot better, considering how depressed I am regarding the whole end of the season thing. I keep watching the episodes, and then cry over them because I miss the gang so much. Ame and Tenshi aren't the Ishida kids' names, I just made them up. I don't know if they'll ever have names. 

**_Are you feeling better now, Lia?_**

**I suppose. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to spend some quality time with my sisters. You can get me out of my depression by sending some entries, though! **


End file.
